


Movie night

by Comnlink



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: Alex and Magnus Have a movie night. Blitz say to watch the bucket list.Please reveiw and give me ideas.I'm shit at summaries





	

“I don’t see what’s wrong with the notebook” Magnus muttered under his breath hoping Alex wouldn’t hear. He did.  
“Two reasons: One, it’s horribly cliche, and two we watched it last week.” alex stated to his boyfriend matter of factly. It was movie night and as always they were fighting over which movie they should watch. Not to anyone’s surprise Magnus was into sweet gushy movies.  
“Well if you can think of something to watch then gladly” magnus retorted  
“ If you say so.” Alex began before be curtly cut by Magnus stating  
“That we haven’t watched Alex.”  
“GODDAMNIT. Maybe we should ask fucking blitzen then!” alex said his words dripping with sarcasm. About three seconds later he realized his mistake. Magnus face was as readable as a children’s book. It was clear he thought that was the greatest idea ever.  
“Alex you’re a genius!” Magnus yelled excitedly as he pulled his phone from his pocket  
“Maggie no-” Alex started before being cut off by Blitzen picking up the phone  
“Magnus do you need MORE dating advice? Because if you do now is not the time.” blitzen asked, perfectly aware of the situation on the other side of the line and doing his best to joke with Magnus. Magnus on the other hand was white from shock. Alex couldn’t take anymore of this with a straight face. He burst out laughing and couldn’t stop. Tears streaming down his face he turned to his dork of a boyfriend  
“Calling blitzen was a joke Beantown.” Alex got out between hiccups and breaths. Alex didn’t know that Magnus could look more mortified than he was before but hey there’s a first time for everything.  
“Well there’s no turning back now.” Magnus muttered before turning back to the phone call.  
“Listen Blitz. Alex and I can’t agree on a movie, what do you suggest?” Magnus asked over the absolutely shit reception you get in Valhalla.  
“ Hmm how about the bucket list for the amount of laughing that’s going on.” Blitzen suggested  
“Well if you say so” Magnus said, ending the conversation there. They looked through the dozens of suggestions until finding the movie. According to the rules of movie suggestions neither of them read the description. The screen lit up with a sweeping shot of a man climbing a mountain.  
“Edward Perriman Cole died in May.It was a Sunday afternoon, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky…”  
/-------/-------/-------/  
“But he was buried in the mountain. And I know that made him happy. Because it was against the law.” Alex turned and looked at Magnus tears streaming down his face only to see Magnus’ face absolutely covered in tears  
“His granddaughter-” Magnus got out  
“I know. This is why we don’t ask Blitz for movie advice.” Alex responded. Magnus managed out a weak chuckle. Magnus yawned heavily and fell asleep on Alex.  
Why is so goddamn cute when he’s asleep! Alex thought to himself but he didn’t get farther before he too fell asleep on top of magnus.  
“No movie lasts this long” T.J Stated to Mallory and Halfborn. They were standing outside of Magnus’ room long after their movie had finished. They had gotten suspicious and at Mallory’s urging went to check on them though it was more like spying.  
“Five bucks says they’re doing it on the couch” Mallory said jokingly to Halfborn. The giant of a man shook his bearded head.  
“That’s just giving you five dollars.” Halfborn responded. Mallory rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her boyfriend.  
“That was the point dumbass. Now let’s get this show on the road.” She quietly opened the door to Magnus’ suite. The three of them expected to find Alex and Magnus having sex on the couch. They didn’t expect them to be lying on top of each other fast asleep with tear stainz running down their cheeks. They left.

 

/-----/-----/-----/-----/

 

Alex woke up on top of Magnus. That he was not expecting. He shrieked which woke up Magnus, that she did not want.  
“Morning Alex. WAIT why are you in my room” he shrieked.  
“Movie night.” Alex stated matter of factly  
“Ahhh yes Blitzen’s movie advice.” his expression turned thoughtful  
“I guess you could say we slept together” Magnus Joked  
“For fucks sake.” Alex muttered under his breath before grabbing the front of magnus’ shirt pulling him in and kissing him. That of course was when Mallory, T.J and Halfborn kicked the door down.


End file.
